Night Hawk
by InLoveWithMulder
Summary: Scully and Mulder go to Portland, Oregon, to investigate a case where teens are going missing. However, what they encounter is not what they expect, and not what they want it to be. Rating may go up depending on later chapters, and there may be bit of 'romance' between the two agents. Nothing too serious, of course. Takes place around the first three seasons.


**AN: **This is a fanfiction I wrote a year ago and found ealier today... I figured, my HS and X-Files crossover is taking forever to complete, so why not upload something else instead..? This really isn't that great, and the plot is confusing, but whatever. It's pretty much my first fanfiction. Just stick around through it, it'll get better as time goes on (most likely). The title is based off the painting where I got the idea for this story, actually.

"Why did we come here again?" My ginger partner, Dana Scully, asks, and I can't help but frown. She looks beautiful tonight; A red dress, lipstick, her hair in loose curls. She usually dresses like a _man_. Not that she looks uglier that way, but...

"Because, Scully, this is where the kids keep going missing," I look around the small diner, what was it called, Phillies? The blond bartender swoops by and refills my coffee. "Also, it's the alien Hotspot of Oregon. Portland. Land of the hipsters and rock 'n roll wannabes."

Scully gives me a skeptical look, as per usual. "Mulder, you don't really believe _aliens_ took this boy do you? That's just ridiculous," She pauses, "there're a lot of gang members and perverts in this area, it's possible the kids could have went with any number of them." After all we've seen, she still doesn't believe.

"That doesn't explain how these kids vanished. Gone. No signs of struggle, no fingerprints, hair, nothing. Nada." There's a man across the room staring at us from under a fedora.

"Ok, then let's pretend for one second aliens did abduct these kids. What would they want from them? What would they be doing to them? Why kids? It just doesn't add up." She sighs and rubs her temple between her thumb and index finger. "Just face it, it's not aliens this time, and it never will be aliens."

"Maybe they want to impregnate them or do experiments," I advert my gaze. "Excuse me, bartender, do you know who's been working here from 2-5 this past month?" The blond girl blinks at me a few times before grabbing a pot and refilling my cup, again.

"I believe it was Mr. Lopez... His shift is right before mine," She gives a weak smile and I nod a thanks.

"Scully, I think we got something."

Later that night, Scully and I call up Skinner. He asks us if we had found anything, and we tell him about Mr. Lopez and how his time frame fits that of when the kids went missing. Skinner congratulates us on our find and hangs up after telling us to talk to this 'Mr. Lopez'.

"What's all the commotion, officer?" Scully asks as we approach Phillies, a skew of cops around the building. The stocky man growls something into a walky-talky and turns towards us.

"Another kid went missing last night. A girl this time, Amber Langely, thought at a different time.. You two are the FBI agents, I presume?"

"Yes, we are," Scully smiles politely at him.

"The chief has been expecting you," We're led inside the diner and out of the cold, and the fedora man from last night is talking to another man behind the counter. I check my watch, it's 3:25 p.m. The officer taps Fedora-man on the shoulder so he gets our attention.

"I'm special agent Fox Mulder, and this is my partner, special agent Dana Scully," I hold me hand out, and the two of us share handshakes. "We're here to investigate the disappearances of the kids?"

"I'd hardly call them kids," he growls out, "I'm officer Grant. Mr. Lopez here was working the times the kids have went missing. I was just seeing what I could find out. Good luck," He pats me on the back and walks away to talk to a different officer than the one we met. Huh. I guess the slogan 'Keep Portland Weird' is true. Scully gives off another flash of a smile, and steps closer to the counter.

"Thank you, Grant," The man behind the counter is tall, tan, and... mysterious, however cliché that may sound. "Mr. Lopez, may we ask you some questions?"

"Please, call me Maxwell. And I have already told everything I know to the police," He grins at her, a thick accent marking his words.

"Alright... Maxwell... as you know, your work hours correspond with the times two girls and a boy have missing. Not only that, but at the same place. Now, I have to ask, did you see any of these kids leave with people?" She pulls three pictures out of her breast pocket, no doubt of the victims. The man shakes his head. Scully's acting awfully calm for dealing with a case involving kids, though I do suppose they're more on the teen side.

"Yes, yes; I have seen these kids. I do remember them leaving, not with people though, no. By themselves." Scully tucks the pictures away.

"Did they seem to be acting weird, like they were under the influence, perhaps? It's very important you try and remember."

"No, no... Well, the boy, he did seem a bit... Spacey? Like he was not completely there. And know that I think, the girls... brown haired one, she had blood shot eyes," A glaze look comes over his eyes. "Ah, yes, and the other girl. She was very quiet. Usually when she comes in, she's very loud. Causes a lot of trouble. Even got kicked out once, by the manager."

"Thank you," I say and scribble what he said down in my memory. "Do you know anything else?"

"No, I do not. But If I find something I will let you know," Maxwell doesn't tear his gaze away from Scully even once. She feigns disinterest and turns over to me, sighing.

"Mulder, we have enough information for now. Let's go back to the Motel," If I didn't know better, I would say how the man was obviously hitting on her.

**An:** Yeah, this really isn't the best. But, I forgot to mention this takes place around the first three seasons even though I've seen all 9 seasons and the movies. I guess that's where I was when I first wrote this. Also, they may be a bit OOC, due to my lack of experience with fanfiction. Any reviews would be nice, and greatly appreciated~


End file.
